Change In Heart
by aI3
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo, two people who are out to irritate the life out of each other and love making each other's day perfect by dumping water over their heads. [ExT]
1. Stupid Baka

**- Change In Heart -**

_Disclaimer : Don't own CCS =) But I want Eriol and Tomoyo!!___

__

_A.N. : First ffic. I don't know what to say, except...... thanks for reading!_

~ * * * * * * * ~ 

Chapter 1 – Stupid Baka

"Show-off," Tomoyo muttered under her breath. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the world's biggest show-off and flirt. Nobody thought that of him except for herself. Everyone else was smitten by his 'charm'. Everyone, consisting of the _Eriol Fan Club_, the whole teaching staff of Seijou High and even her own mother! Quote, _What a charming young man_, end of quote, her mother had said after meeting Eriol during a concert. He must've put a spell on Tomoeda, a 'everyone-loves-Eriol' spell most probably. 

There he was, the pompous jerk. Waving and bowing to the spectators after he scored the winning point for the Seijou Basketball Team in their match against rival school, Todai High. The crowd was going ballastic over the victory; screaming, shouting, cheering. A picture of total chaos. 

'Why him??' she thought desperately, 'Why not Syaoran-kun?? Takashi-kun?? Of all people, _he_ had to be the one to score.' 

"Ugh!!" Tomoyo shouted out. She looked over to where Eriol was and saw him being carried off by his team-mates. 

She stood up from the bleachers and stamped over to Sakura who was following the team out of the arena. "At the rate he's grinning, his face'll crack in no time," she hissed to the cheerleaders. 

"Wh-," Chiharu asked but stopped short when she saw Tomoyo blasting daggers at light speed at Eriol, "Oh".

All the cheerleaders looked at one another blankly, then burst out laughing. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eriol saunted into school the next morning, trailing behind him were mobs of love-sick admirers. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at the sight and was about to escape before he could see her. "Daidouji-san!" Eriol shouted.

'_Too late,_' Tomoyo thought turning around reluctantly. "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked in her most patient tone.

"You dropped something," Eriol stated and flicked a small box in her direction, "I gather you'll be needing it after school or something."

Tomoyo caught the package and studied it. She started blushing uncontrollably and retorted fiercely, "I will **NOT** be needing condoms _anytime_ soon!" and threw the packet back to Eriol. 

"However," Tomoyo replied calming down, scrutinizing Eriol from head to toe, "I can see that you have used one just before coming to school this morning,". With that, Tomoyo turned on her heels and stalked off.

Everyone looked at Eriol. His hair was messy, his shirt untucked and his tie was hanging loosely from the collar. Onlookers in the hallway erupted into laughter while the _Eriol Fan Club_bers shot dirty looks at them. Flustered, Eriol stomped off to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rumours spread quickly, but in Seijou, they spread at the speed of cheetahs. Even before Tomoyo reached the classroom, almost all her classmates knew about what happened earlier at the hallway. 

"Tomoyo-chan! You really pulled a good one this time!" said Sakura as Tomoyo sat down.

"Hai, you should've seen his face. Priceless," Tomoyo laughed and the rest of the girls started giggling while the guys snickered. The class adruptly stopped laughing as Eriol stepped in.

Syaoran stood up and gave Eriol a pat on the back, "Hiiragizawa, how was your morning? Hot and steamy I'd say." And the class burst into another round of laughter.

Eriol gave him a death glare and growled, "Shut up."

'_That Daidouji is going to pay,_' thought Eriol gritting his teeth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day came and was oddly peaceful. Eriol wasn't bothering Tomoyo anymore. '_Something's up,'_ thought Tomoyo, eyeing Eriol suspiciously. She walked out of the classroom with Sakura and went to their lockers. "Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa is planning something. He hasn't irritated me since morning," Tomoyo said.

"Maybe he finally gave up on you?" Sakura replied hopefully. 

"Maybe," Tomoyo said as she opened her locker. *Splash* Tomoyo was drenched in freezing cold water. A bucket hanging in the locker, there was a deadly silence in the hallway as Tomoyo recovered from the shock. 

"I see that you've had a nice cold shower," commented Eriol who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. 

"Hai, I have. By the way, how did you know the water was cold Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked menacingly.

Eriol was caught off-guard at Tomoyo's remark and stiffened visibly, enough for Tomoyo to confirm that he was the one who had put that bucket in her locker. "I see," she said without waiting for his reply, walked over with the remains of the cold water and poured it over Eriol's head. She dropped the bucket onto the floor and stalked out of school, a bewildered Eriol staring after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_She did it again_,' Eriol thought furiously. Tomoyo Daidouji was getting on his nerves. '_How could a mere woman, no, a mere GIRL prove to be as clever as the most powerful sorceror on earth?!_' 

"I think you've met your match Eriol-sama," snickered Akizuki Nakuru, an amused Spinel Sun perched on her shoulder.

"How many times must I tell you NOT to read my mind!" Eriol hissed.

"Ooh, Master's in a bad mood," Nakuru said in a sing-song voice and ran out of Eriol's study before he lost his temper.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_That stupid baka of a sorceror! Why can't he just leave me alone?! Argh_,' thought Tomoyo. "ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed out loud, rattling the usually quiet Daidouji mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile in Sakura's house..._

"Ano, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, dropping her pen.

"Hai?"

"Is it me or did I just hear Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun screaming?" 

"I heard it too..." 

"Oh," shrugging, Sakura picked up her pen and went back to work.

~ * * * * * * * ~

A.N. : That has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written, honestly. And it took me like 3 days to get it done. The horror... =) Please review 'cos it will mean a lot! Thanks~ Stay tuned for the next chapter.=]


	2. Formulae

**- Change In Heart -**

_Disclaimer : CCs, not mine, end of story.___

__

A.N. : To Chareinami-chan, crystal-chan, Crescent Brew, Daphne Li, Smash/Turnip Girl, thank you guys so much for just reading my fic!! =) This one's dedicated to you!!

~ * * * * * * * ~ 

Chapter 2 – Formulae 

Rays of light peeked through the gaps of the violet curtain shyly. The windows were slightly opened, letting in the cool breeze, signalling the mild start of winter in Japan. The swallows had long gone in search of a warmer place. All was quiet except for the quiet rustle of the fallen leaves on the ground. 

Tomoyo stepped onto her balcony and inhaled the fresh morning air. '_It's a beautiful morning and nothing's going to spoil my mood today,_' she thought, momentarily forgetting about Eriol, and skipped back into her room to change for school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo strolled down the hallway, aware of the stares she was receiving from the guys. Instead of just ignoring them like usual, Tomoyo flashed the now-drooling admirers her million-dollar smile, causing some nose-bleeds and crossed-eyes. 

Even the sight of Eriol didn't dampen her mood. And to prove her point, Tomoyo went to the extent of smiling at him, giving everyone a good shock. 

"Daidouji-san, you're in a very good mood today. Maybe we should soak in the bathtub together more often," he remarked drily, a smirk on his face.

"Nani?! Tomoyo-chan!! You _did what_ with Eriol-kun?!" Sakura burst out.

"Hiiragizawa-kun has a great body," she laughed and winked at Eriol before walking into class. 

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!!!!" he roared, a faint tinge of pink colouring his cheeks.

Sakura stood transfixed, gaping at Tomoyo and Eriol. "They're fast," Syaoran commented, making everyone laugh. Eriol sighed in frustration and walked into class leaving the crowd to laugh even harder.

"If this keeps up, I'll lose all my pride and dignity by the end of the year," Eriol murmured as he sat down behind Tomoyo.

"My, Hiiragizawa-kun, am I such a threat to you?" asked Tomoyo who turned to face him.

"Oh God. Did I just say that aloud," Eriol mumbled and buried his face under his bag.

Tomoyo just grinned and turned back. '_See, nothing's going to spoil my mood today_,' she thought happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kinokuya-sensei, geography lessons and another of his extremely demanding projects. '_Not again_,' Tomoyo thought frowning as the whole class groaned at the prospect.

"I'm going to pair you up so listen up carefully. There will be no change of partners whatsoever," Kinokuya Ryu stated and gave Eriol and Tomoyo a look before continuing. "Kinomoto-san with Li-san, Mihara-san and Yamazaki-san, Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san, Sasaki-sa..."

"Nani?!" Eriol and Tomoyo shouted nearly falling off their chairs.

"Yes, Hiiragizawa and Daidouji? Any problems?" Kinokuya-sensei asked.

"Hai! I can't possibly work with him, sensei!" Tomoyo argued.

"And I can't work with her!" Eriol retorted.

"As I said, no partner switches. Both of you are my best students and I will expect your best in this project. So whatever differences you have, put it aside and just concentrate on your work. Now, please be seated before I issue more work for you two," .

"Hai, sensei," they said in defeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I have to work with _him_!" protested Tomoyo, "Just great. Now my day's totally gone down the drain."

"Don't fret it Tomoyo-chan. Who knows what might happen," Sakura tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"I don't want to know what might happen! Just thinking about it gives me the chills. Ugh!!" Tomoyo babbled.

_Meanwhile,_

"Eriol Hiiragizawa plus Tomoyo Daidouji equals to the biggest nuclear explosion in world history!! There is no way I'm going to work with her! NO bloody way!! But did Kinokuya-sensei listen?? No, he didn't. So what is he gonna get from me?! Nothing! I'm _not_ going to work on that project with _her_!" Eriol shouted at an unfazed Syaoran.

"Even if it makes up 70% of our chemistry grade for the finals? Suit yourself Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said and walked off.

"Nani!!!! 70%???!!! GAAAAAAAAH!!!" shouted Eriol who was on the verge of yanking out all of his hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Calm down. Breathe Tomoyo, breathe_,' Tomoyo thought to herself, almost meditating. 

Kinokuya-sensei had asked the class to sit with their partners for the next 3 months, the duration of the project. '_I can do it. I can do it_.' She breathed. 

'_I won't bite his head off. I won't. Won't, won't won't. Might. Argh! I can't even stand next to him without losing my sanity, how am I supposed to sit beside him?!_' Tomoyo argued with her mental-self, not noticing that Eriol had already taken a seat beside her.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who was her lab partner, "Sa...". Before she could finish her sentence, Tomyo found herself face to face with Eriol and shrieked.

"Daidouji-san, is there a problem?" Kinokuya-sensei asked.

"Iie, gomen sensei," Tomoyo murmured.

"I don't think I'd like to lose my sense of hearing at such a young age," Eriol said. Tomoyo just shot him a death glare and turned to the front of the class to listen to the teacher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After school, during extra classes... When Tomoyo and Eriol could act civilly towards each other._

'_Case study of Ethiopia'_ read the folder. Flipping open the file, Tomoyo read the details of the project. 

_'..write a report, at least 20 pages long, on Ethiopia's current economic, social and environmental conditions.....how should Ethiopia improve their irrgation, support with case studies...._'

"Nani.. This will take ages to finish. And 20 pages?? I must be hallucinating," Tomoyo said while rubbing her temples, "Hiiragizawa-kun, could you read this again? Maybe it's my eyes."

"Hmm... It's 20 pages alright," Eriol said.

"That's humanly impossible for 16-year olds, torture..." muttered Tomoyo.

~ * * * * * * * ~

A.N. : Sorry for taking so long, must be at least a month plus since I last looked at this. Im sorry, but hey, ff.net is down. So I can't post this soon. =]


End file.
